Whatever It Takes
by Kajou
Summary: Maria  Fem!Prussia  will get Ludwig into bed with her if it's the last thing she does. Obviously Germancest ; Rated for encounters of the sexy kind: Rape, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Pretty much everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**I am freezing my ass off right now. That is all.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed and replaced his ball-point pen back into the mug on his desk with its clones, and stood from his leather seat behind his desk. After a quick stretch, he moved around to the other side of the aforementioned desk to find another pen hazardously laying on the carpet in front of him. He didn't remember using more than one, but whatever the case, he let his inner neat freak get the best of him, and bent over to pick the thing up.<p>

Meanwhile, in the doorway, a certain _genius_ silverette stood, admiring the site before her. In one swift move, she was splayed over her brother, chest flush against his back, hands roaming over his unfortunately still clothed torso. Ludwig barely had time to react, and nearly fell forward because of his sister's weight, still bent over in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Schwester, really-"

"What a _gorgeous_ ass you have, _Bruder_~" Maria interrupted, grabbing said ass with one hand and squeezing, relishing what time she managed to stall. She could hear her brother growl, and imagined the cute blush that was probably dusting his features that very second.

"Maria! _Please_ behave, I have work-"

"That's bullshit, _Bruder._ You've already finished all of your work, even I know that." She shifted forward (much to Ludwig's dismay, because this, in turn, caused his shirt to be pushed forward, and therefore exposed skin) and licked the shell of Ludwig's ear, causing him to flinch and scowl. "Take some time to spend with _me_." She whispered into the same ear, trailing her hands down his torso, one moving under his shirt to feel over his abs, the other moving to grope his vitals through his pants.

Ludwig could feel his legs about to give out from the awkward standing position, and mustered all his willpower to stand upright, forcing his sister off of his back, and straightened out his shirt. He nearly _ran_ out of his office, only calling back over his shoulder to warn his sister that dinner would be ready in half an hour.

Maria sighed and straightened out her own attire as well, the usual black T-shirt with a random band's logo on it and shorts. She didn't fuss with her hair too much, as it was usually untidy and all over the place, so she settled with flinging it back over her shoulder. She herself had formed a very slight blush throughout the ordeal, but no matter, her still warm beanbag chair and Xbox controller were waiting for her in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is pretty much how the whole story's gonna go XD except, you know, the teasing and such <em>will <em>"intensify" as the story goes on. I already know how it'll end, so all there is to do is to come up with some more awesome (awkward/nearly-sexual) moments to lead up to the epic last chapter. Just so you know, this story will have at least 10 chapters. So yeah, you're in for a good one ;D**

**Also,**

**I am still freezing my ass off.**

**That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

** I'm moving super soon, so I won't be freezing my ass off much longer! Yay! BUT. I won't let this whole "packing and unpacking" deal distract me from this story! -fist shake- It's my favorite and my first priority. I love you guys' reviews! Keep 'em coming! Now on with the story~**

* * *

><p>Ludwig finished Dinner early that night, around 8:00, but Maria was oddly late. It wasn't like her not to be<em> early<em> for dinner, that girl had an _unsatiable_ appetite...

_'Speak of the devil'_ Ludwig thought to himself as Maria came bounding noisily down the staircase. He had already taken a seat and had his silverware in hand by the time Maria came around the corner and into the dining room.

"Mmm, smells delicious~" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice that made Ludwig's ears want to bleed. He had to admit, his sister was attractive, but she had the scratchiest voice he had ever had the dishonor to witness. '_Probably from screaming along with that noise she calls music' _He guessed, chopping at his potatoes and glancing across the table at his sister.

She had changed since they last encountered. Much to Ludwig's dismay, it was into her pajamas. He didn't know why she even considered the scraps of fabric attire at all. Her top was just a white-what used to be a T-shirt-with the bottom cut halfway off and the neck cut halfway to the shoulders. The bottoms were even less acceptable, though; long, baggy, pale blue sweatpants with mini swastika's scattered all around on them. Ludwig just grew to accept his sister's strange habits and clothing choice, merely sighing whenever she managed to slap together another random pair of cut-up garments to create what she called an "outfit". He himself, at his most casual, wore a normal - usually white - T-shirt or one of his black sleeveless undershirts with jeans or sweatpants. Though, since his sister came to live with him, he tried to refrain from wearing anything too revealing...Maria had a persistant tendency to want to touch, feel, take advantage any skin she could see.

Maria was halfway through her meal by now, and Ludwig caught himself staring at her. He swiftly averted his gaze and hoped Maria didn't notice. She liked to take advantage of any weaknesses her brother showed; they were few and far between, and oh, so fun to poke and prod at.

Luckily, the silverette was too focused on her meal to pay Ludwig any mind, and she, too, seemed to be having a rare moment of deep thought. Ludwig briefly wondered what she could possibly be thinking about, but quickly dismissed the act and gathered up his dishes to take to the sink and clean.

This seemed to snap Maria from her thoughts, and she took notice of Ludwig's departure from her presence. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she allowed herself to stare at her brother's ass as it gently swayed while he washed his dishes. she smirked and rested her head on her hand, making herself a bit more comfortable.

Ludwig felt as though he was being watched, so he finished with his dishes quickly to turn around to face his sister.

Who had spaced out - and therefore had not noticed her brother turn around - and was now obviously staring directly at Ludwig's vitals.

Said brother blushed heavily and cleared his throat. Maria's head snapped up and out of her reverie, and her ruby eyes met her brother's saphires. He blinked and sped off to another room, probably the living room, Maria guessed, though he rarely watched TV, he kept his newspapers up-to-date and liked to read them in the comfort of his sofa. Though he loved it so much, he still let the dogs lay on it every so often, and therefore usually stood up with dog hair all over the back of whatever shirt he was wearing. Maria noted this, because she found amusement in watching Ludwig trying to reach all parts of his back with the lint roller. His eyes narrowed, he seemed so focused, his tongue sticking ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth, which Maria found especially attractive.

All other thoughts now aside, Maria carried her own dishes over to the sink, wary of the condition of her pajama shirt. The sleeves, due to being cut up so badly, always slid down her arms and exposed more skin than she initially intended. Yeah, she wanted to let her _bruderlein_ indulge in some eye candy, but flashing was for later.

Some while along in Maria's thought process, Ludwig had re-entered the dining room (attached conveniently right to the kitchen) to apparently retrieve something he had forgotten.

Maria had both of her arms submerged in a rediculous amount of soapy water, vigorously washing what dishes happened to be in the sink at the time. She grunted, and Ludwig couldn't help but glance over to see what had his sister so worked up. He immediately reretted it. Maria's left sleeve had fallen down to her elbow, and was exposing all the skin along the left of her- After shaking his head viciously, Ludwig ran a hand through his hair to fix it. He managed to keep his thought process decent, and tried once again to pry his eyes away from his sister, but his gaze fell this time. He had to take note of how attractive his sister seemed when her hips were swaying so cutely.

Maria now experienced the same feeling her brother had previously, and a nagging feeling in her mind made her feel like she was being stared at. She stopped scrubbing and peered over her shoulder, finding - much to her delight - her brother staring at her ass. She smirked at both this realisation, and at the fact that her dear brother hadn't noticed her noticing him. She turned back around and pulled her hands from the sudsy water to reach behind her, looking back over her shoulder, and pulled her sweatpants halfway down her ass and stuck said ass out, showing off her bright red G-string to her brother with a little swaying. Ludwig was taken aback, and flinched visibly. Maria loved how his face grew bright tomato red, and how he stormed out of the dining room at record speed. She couldn't help but snicker, and returned her focus to the one dish left, finished washing it, and dried her hands off.

Ludwig was later discovered in the living room, face covered by a newspaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

** So whatcha think? Heehee...Okay, so I initially intended this chapter to have a different event, but yeah...**

**Okay, so here's the deal.**

**2 reviews asking for more, and I'll type up the next chapter immediately.**

**Danke~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Whew, another chapter already! OKAY, so my loyal reviewers have been so very nice as to fulfill my quota of 2 reviews from last chapter, so here's chapter 3.**

**PLUS. New rule. First reviewer for each chapter gets to pick what happens next chapter! Good luck~**

* * *

><p>Ludwig was later found in the living room, face covered by a newspaper.<p>

Maria stood in the doorway between the dining room and den, hidden halfway because of her _awesome_ ninja skills. She stalked her brother for a few minutes before growing bored with his boringness and decided to actually _do_ something.

It took merely seconds for Maria to get from the doorway to the couch, and when she did get there, she wasted no time in annoying Ludwig.

"_Bruder_, why so serious?" She tried, using her somewhat-softer voice to try to coax Ludwig out of his grumpy mood.

The blonde male merely sighed and glanced at his sister invading his personal space. She was grinning and her eyes were sparkling and Ludwig just couldn't look away from her.

Maria noticed a slight blush on her brother's cheeks, and only grinned wider.

"Something wrong, _Bruderlein_?" she inquired, tilting her head and moving further into her brother's space. He leaned away slightly and swallowed thickly. His sister only persisted more, moving her hand to Ludwig's shoulder and squeezing in a massaging motion. Ludwig had to admit, it felt good, and much to his discontent, he wanted more.

He was taken aback once again when Maria moved to straddle his lap, and shoved the newspaper out of his hand and to the floor beside the couch. He almost protested, but Maria didn't waste any time, and moved both of her hands to his shoulders, massaging once again. Ludwig unintentionally groaned, and it only spurred Maria on. She bit her lip and ground down onto Ludwig's crotch with a forward motion. He groaned again, shutting his eyes tight and letting his head fall back onto the couch, and Maria could feel his breath quicken. She ground down again, this time continuing on in forward and back grinding motions.

She watched her brother's face contort in pleasure, his brow furrowing, his jaw clenching. It was an utterly erotic sight.

With one swift move, Maria kneeled down between Ludwig's knees, catching him off-guard before he could stop her. His eyes snapped open, and Maria only grinned up at him. She rubbed his inner thighs, "I'm gonna help ya relax, _bruderlein_." she said simply, moving one hand to hold onto the waistband of Ludwig's sweatpants, the other to press against his half-hard member through the pants. Ludwig grunted, watching his sister intensely. She could see the regret and disdain in his eyes, but there was also many other emotions in those icy blue crystals, too. Want. Need. _Lust_. Maria moved her hand along the steadily-forming bulge in her brother's pants in quick, smooth strokes. She could tell by the mere size so far how _huge_ her brother must be, and she couldn't wait to see it. Ludwig was panting by now, and Maria had gotten herself quite excited as well. She couldn't help herself, and leaned forward to lap slowly along the large bulge, still through the pants, and she could hear a choked groan from Ludwig.

Before Maria knew what happened, Ludwig had stood, slipped past his sister, and was now rushing up the staircase, calling back "I'm going to bed!".

Maria swore heavily and dropped her forehead onto the edge of the couch.

* * *

><p>This same series of events happened for around two weeks after this, and had been happening for uncountable weeks before. It was pretty much normal by now for Maria to tease her brother, try to seduce him, and for him to run away calling back some random excuse to leave. He wouldn't admit it, but his defenses were weakening.<p>

He had perfect reasoning for not doing anything sexual with his sister, the main reason being that she was his **sister**. If she wasn't, Gott knows what would've happened by now, he admitted to himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to accept incest or anything of the likes. He also knew that Maria wouldn't give up. She had already confessed her _undying, unfaltering_ love many times, did so nearly every day, but it just wasn't going to happen.

At least, that's what Ludwig believes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So how bout it? A super short little explaination here, describing the basic theme for the story;**

**Maria desperately wants Ludwig.**  
><strong>Ludwig ain't havin' it.<strong>

**Okay, so remember the rule:**

**First reviewer gets to decide what happens next ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Sorry I took so long, guys! I got really busy with all this unpacking and shit, and there's a lot of drama going on at school, and ugh. I'm in a horrible mood right now, so the chapter might not be all that awesome this time. BUT. To make up for my mood, I'm writing an extra long chapter this time, so you're in for TWO awkward situations this time. Yay?**

* * *

><p>Maria swore heavily and dropped her forehead onto the edge of the couch.<p>

Why did Ludwig have to be so difficult? She could hear aforementioned German close his door upstairs. Maria built up momentum in record time to stand up, almost toppling over backwards onto the glass coffee table - that would've been ugly - but regained balance. With a heavy _thump_, she jogged unsteadily to the staircase and rushed full-speed up the steps, almost tripping quite a few times. Once she sucessfully reached the top of the steps, she moved quickly but quietly over to her brother's bedroom door. It was closed, but using her _awesome_ stalking skills, Maria was able to open the door a few inches and peek in without being noticed. Ludwig already had his night clothes on his bed, and was about to e getting undressed. _'Perfect timing'_ Maria thought, and mentally high-fived herself.

The older blonde inside hooked his fingers underneath the bottom of his light grey T-shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion. Maria asentmindedly licked her dry lips, and couldn't bring herself to look away. The elder sibling threw the removed shirt into a basket by his own attached bathroom, Maria's eyes watching it before returning to the _delicious_ sight of her shirtless brother. She felt her eyes widen slightly and she leaned more onto the door when Ludwig's hands moved to work at the button and zipper of his somewhat-baggy, bleach-spotted blue jeans. He got them undone and let them fall, stepping out of them then bending down to pick them up. Maria grinned and stared at her brother's gorgeous ass while she had the chance, then drew away from the door when he started getting redressed in his sleepwear.

It was still barely 9:30, so she figured she'd go to Francis' place for a beer (or 6) before bed. If he had already gone to bed, then she'd go visit Antonio. Though it was highly unlikely. Francis usually stayed up until _at least _11, whether it be because he was being visited by yet another female friend, or just because he didn't want to go to bed just yet.

Ludwig heard a door shut heavily, and closed his bedroom door. _'Must have gone to Francis' '_ He thought to himself, somewhat resentfully. He didn't like it when she was with the "Bad Friends Trio", they usually did inappropriate or illegal things together in their free time. Either that or bugged the hell out of him, eating his food and drinking his beer. He sighed and shuffled his feet on the cold hardwood floor of the hall. He didn't really feel like going to bed after all, and had decided to watch a movie tonight. He expected Maria to want to join him, but considering she went to do who-knows-what with her friends, he guessed he'd be watching it alone. It was a horror movie the he picked out himself, too, with Maria in mind. She loved scary movies, they were her favorite genre. He halted his thoughts to scrunch his brow and wonder to himself why he was thinking so much about his sister. That was just it. She was his _sister_. Of course he had to think about her. He conviced himself, and started down the staircase to the living room.

* * *

><p>Maria pressed herself against the side of Antonio's house in a vain attempt to stay away from the steady, heavy stream of water the poured from the sky and roof. The front of her shirt was already getting soaked from the house's drain overflowing, and she was past the point of regret in walking all the way over here without an umbrella. She hadn't expected it to <em>rain<em>, dammit!

With a sigh, she concluded that no matter what she did, she'd get soaked. There was absolutely no chance of hitch-hiking, and she wouldn't get an umbrella without climbing through Antonio's window. She had actually considered doing so. Hell, she'd done things more illegal than _trespassing_. But alas, the windows were probably all locked. And even so, climbing through was too much effort for Maria's liking. Why wasn't anyone home, dammit!

With a last few words of encouragement, Maria pushed herself off of the siding of Antonio's home and dashed through the sheets of salty rain. All the way down the road at a pace too slow for her liking, she ran until her and West's house was in sight, though just barely. By now, she was gasping for air, her sides were _aching_, and her legs felt like anchors. She doubted she was going half as fast as when she had first left 'Toni's, and that alone was enough to slow her pace to a speed walk. Rasping for breath, she pushed her bangs out of her face and looked down at herself. She looked as though she had decided to take a shower with her clothes on (she might as well have, she needed one anyway), and if one were to look, her too-small silver-blue bra was obvious underneath her plain white half-length T-shirt. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. She doubted she was anywhere close to covered, and was beginning to regret dressing skantily all over again. She pushed her bangs out of her face again with a growl. The rain was beginning to get very annoying, the constant forceful pelting on her head beginning to give her a headache.

Much to her own relief, she had finally arrived at her own doorstep. She sighed happily and opened the door, stepping inside. She noticed a light coming from the TV, and squinted at it. After closing the front door loudly, she could see her brother's blonde hair over the top of the sofa. He turned around and opened his mouth to greet his sister, but the words died in his throat. His sister's appearance finally sunk in, and his member sprung to life. He blushed, but not half as much as his sister, who was tomato red by now. She threw her arms around herself and her knees began to give out from exhaustion, causing them to fall against eachother and giving Maria a rather awkward stance. "Look away!" she practically yelled at him, and he shut his mouth and spun back around on the couch, though his attention was no longer on the bloody scene on the TV by now. Maria had tears in her eyes, she honestly didn't know why, and she was freezing. She was pretty much in a horrible state. Ludwig swallowed hard and tried desperately not to turn around and help his sister, but he couldn't just egnore her sniffles and the sound of water dripping on the hardwood floor.

Ludwig stood from his seat on the sofa and made his way over to his sister cautiously. To his surprise, she didn't object when he approached her, and he offered to get her a towel. She just nodded, and he took a moment to notice the cleavage Maria created when she had her arms pushing against her breasts like she did, before prying his eyes away and rushing off to the closest bathroom for her towel.

He returned soon and dried off her hair, for the most part, and Maria wrapped the towel loosely around her shoulders. She was still blushing slightly, and it took all of Ludwig's willpower to not stare at her barely-concealed breasts through the transparent shirt.

"Thanks, West."

Maria looked into her brother's bluish eyes and grinned a small, pitiful grin. Ludwig could only try to return the look, but wound up looking like he heard a bad joke. Maria giggled and stuck her tongue out suddenly. Ludwig recoiled in confusion.

"I'm goin' to bed, I'm utterly exhausted." She admitted, and moved to the staircase, Ludwig following loosely behind. Maria barely noticed him, but guessed he was finally retiring to bed as well.

Maria made it to her room and nudged her door, not caring if it closed completely or not. She toweled her hair off once more before tossing it into the basket by her unclosed door. She shrugged and turned away from the door to peel her damp shirt off, tossing it behind her carelessly, making it nowhere near the basket. She didn't care either way, she just wanted these uncomfortable wet clothes off. She undid her shorts and pushed them down to her ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them under her bed.

Ludwig stood in the hall, staring at his sister's somewhat open door, and seriously considered peeking in to see if she had passed out yet. He scowled at his own wording and silently moved over to his sister's room, nudging the door enough to see inside. He didn't regret it. Maria's exposed body was bent slightly in a stretch, toes curling and hands reaching toward the cieling. Ludwig's pants felt a bit tighter, but he just swallowed thickly and noticed his sister's overall appearance. She was completely without any upper-body coverings, allowing Ludwig's eager eyes to scan over her bare back where her silver-white hair cascaded down, down, down to her bright red thong. He scowled slightly, knowing what was on the other side. However, he didn't have to know, because the black and white symbol was soon revealed to him when Maria turned around. His eyes widened involuntarily and his cheeks colored when he noticed he was now staring dierctly at his sister's vital regions. His eyes immediately moved upward to Maria's now completely exposed breasts, and his pants grew unbearably tight. Noticing that Maria was lost in her own world, staring into space somewhere far to her right, Ludwig allowed himself to palm his own almost fully-erect member through his jeans, massaging the obvious tent as best he could through the faric, causing friction and he almost groaned. He ceased his movements, though, and rushed back to his own room, feeling impossibly guilty.

He practically threw himself under the covers of his bed and switched his light off, immersing the room into darkness. Finally hidden, he pushed his sleep pants down midway along his thighs and gripped his erection, gasping. He started pumping immediately, imagining his sister's perfect, taut stomach, her ribs just barely visible under the pale white skin, leading up to the soft round curves of her perfect breasts, not at all too large, yet not too small. He bit his lip and thumbed the sensitive head, squirming his hips in the air. His face was pressed against his pillow, along with his shoulders, one hand gripping the sheets beside him, the other pumping steadily along the shaft of his leaking member. He panted slightly and imagined his sister's blood-red eyes looking up at him as it was her who was sliding her hand firmly along Ludwig's shaft, that cute tongue stuck out of an adorably grin. He imagined that same tongue lapping up along the underside, the warmth of her mouth sucking him off...

With a groan too loud for Ludwig's liking, he came all over the sheets beneath him, and fell to the side to avoid the mess. He panted, trying to regain his breath, and pulled his pants back up. With a sigh, he allowed himself to drift into sleep, completely unaware of a pair of glowing red eyes in his doorway belonging to a drooling silverette.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:<strong>

**You like it?**

**I'm kinda proud of this, though there's probably a shitload of spelling errors up there. Oh, well. And yes, the story is still in progress. I promised you guys at least 10 chapters, and you will get at least 10.**

**Tell me what you think! And this time, 4 reviews until I post another chapter!**


End file.
